Vacation: Day one
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: I've change summary. This is an ongoing series about the Gundam Characters non Yaoi couples plus my made up character Amy. I've just posted c4.
1. The Vacation part one

Vacation  
  
_  
  
_  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This is a non-profit piece of fiction in which I hope to enlighten the hearts and continue the series for the fans. Please refrain from suing because all you would get is my very bad computer an old Gamepro magazine and four dollors. But I do own one character in this piece, Amy. Sh e is mine and please refrain from using her unless you intend to ask she is for Trowa....and finally enjoy the fic!  
  
*********  
  
Duo yawned as he rolled off the top of his double bunk bed, which was located in Quatre Raberba Winners mansion, where he and a few other friends lived.  
  
He stumbled into the kitchen groggily wiping the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
"You guys up already?" Duo said in between a yawn as he surveyed the filled kitchen.  
  
Heero was sitting at the table bent over a bowl of lucky charms, Trowa sat opposite of him reading the newspaper while Quatre and Wufei were bent over the oven preparing some sort of breakfast but obviously all was not well.  
  
"Wufei! It says a teaspoon full of salt!" Quatre said slightly louder than his usual voice.  
  
"It was a common mistake you baka!" Wufei replied holding up an empty cup that had once held a FULL cup of salt.  
  
Duo looked on and said "More take out than huh?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "anyways we are supposed to meet the others today at 10:00."  
  
"Well than," Trowa began, "you had better hurry." He pointed to the clock. "It's 9:45."  
  
Everyone ran to their rooms to get dressed.  
  
******  
  
Duo walked out of the room he and Heero shared wearing: an Oakland Raiders jersey with the words `Shinigami' on the back with the number 02 on it. He also had on a pair of blue Jeans.  
  
Heero followed Duo wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green sleeveless shirt.  
  
Quatre walked out of the room opposite of them wearing khaki shorts and a white tee shirt. Trowa also followed wearing a green turtleneck and blue-jeans.  
  
Wufei slowly waltzed down the hall from his `own' room, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt tucked into a pair of white pants with his hair folded back.  
  
"Well now that we are done with that modeling show we can prepare for the trip to Zeugma beach." Duo said as he stuffed a few personal items in his backpack.  
  
"What are those things?" Heero said emotionlessly as he pointed to the pack.  
  
"Ummm uh nothing." He said nervously.  
  
"Right." Heero said.  
  
They heard a honk and they noticed a pink limousine parking in the drive-way.  
  
The license plate said `I stalk Heero'  
  
"Well I am glad to see Relena is here.....I think." Quatre said as they headed for the door to go outside.  
  
*******  
  
Duo opened the door and saw everyone inside.  
  
Hilde was driving and sitting in the passenger seat sat Relena in her pink petite dress. Seated behind them were in the following order: Duo, Dorothy, Heero, Trowa, Amy (my made up character), Quatre, Sally and Wufei.  
  
"Well are you guys ready to go?!" Hilde said happily as she revved the engine.  
  
"Yeah!" replied the only energized person in the car: Duo.  
  
The others just mumbled idly, as they drove on.  
  
Heero plugged his ears; he kept hearing little beeps and bloops. "What is that darn noise!" yelled a suddenly upset Heero.  
  
Duo held up a game boy, "This?"  
  
"Yes you BAKA!" yelled Wufei who was apparently annoyed too.  
  
"Alright alright!" Duo said as he turned off the sound.  
  
After about twenty minutes they pulled up to a ferry where they would ride to the beach.  
  
"Are we here?" said Duo from the back seat.  
  
Hilde looked back and smiled, "Yeah we are here." She brushed away a blue curl and they stepped out of the stuffy limousine, and began their walk to the ferry where they would be riding for the next day and one half, until they reached the beach.  
  
"Tickets." The guard said with a British accent as he admitted the group of rambunctious teens on.  
  
The ferry was rather large, a large pool with a nice lounge and a beautiful deck, also the rooms were large and comfortable.  
  
"Well now it is time to split into rooms and unpack!" said a certainly delighted Relena.  
  
"Alright Duo you and Heero can bunk up in room 23, Quatre you and Trowa can bunk in room 24, Dorothy Myself and Relena will bunk in room 25 while Sally Amy and Wufei share room number 26." Hilde said as she and the two other girls walked into their rooms to unpack.  
  
The three women walked into their room and began to put their clothes in dressers set around the room.  
  
"So what do you think girls?" Relena asked excitedly.  
  
The other two smiled excitedly.  
  
The others did pretty much the same thing.  
  
"Now woman!" said Wufei commandingly, he put down a shoe "from here right is my side from there left is yours, got it?"  
  
Sally let out a suppressed giggle at his boyishness and nodded yes, Amy looked on silently amused  
  
After putting away all their stuff they decided to head to the dining room for a peacefull dinner.  
  
******  
  
Well at this moment I am working on a part two if anyone cares, in it there will be humour/romance/. If you like please read and review! 


	2. The vacation part two

Vacation: Day Two  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing. This is a piece of fiction for non-profit use. Gundam Wing is owned by Funimation and some japanese company. I am using this fic to continue the series for all the diehard fans who whish to see more of our beloved funky haired friends. I do own one thing in this fiction, it is a girl named Amy. Please refrain from using her unless you ask permission. Als please refrain from suing me because all you would get would be a Gamepro magazine a crappy computer and my homework. Please and finally enjoy the fic.  
  
A/N: Yeah this fic is for all of you who enjoyed the first chapter. Please enjoy and review.  
  
******  
  
Heero had just walked out of the room to go meet the others in the grand dining hall, and this was the perfect time for Duo to make his move.  
  
He grabbed the small black bag that he had brought with him and emptied the contents onto the bed.  
  
A couple bottles of spraypaint and a few bottles of normal paint fell onto the bed.  
  
"He he." He snickered as he picked up the spraypaint and headed towards Heeros wardrobe. "Oh he'll enjoy this!" Duo said as he stealthily removed a green tanktop from the closet. "Now which color does he like....green yes so I'll spray it pink!"  
  
He walked back over to the bed and picked up the pink can.  
  
It said keep out of hands of children on it.  
  
"Alright and let us begin..........." Duo quickly set out to work.  
  
Heero waltzed into the great dining hall where the others already sat.  
  
He himself was wearing a black tux, not real fancy though.  
  
He noticed somebody missing: Duo. He knew that was never a good thing but since he was already there he decided to sit down and pray that Duo doesn't screw up too badly.  
  
He walked to the head of the long table and placed himself next to Relena.  
  
Relena smiled, "Hi , are you ready for some food?"  
  
Hero gave a small `Hn.' of approval.  
  
"But where is Duo?" asked a distressed Hilde.  
  
Her violet eyes glowed brightly in the romantic candlelight. She was obviously dissapointed, for she had planned to speak with him.  
  
"If I know Duo," Quatre began with a smile, "Soon as he remembers it's food time he will be down in no time!"  
  
Everbody gave a small laugh at the thought of a frantic Duo trying to get to the great dining hall.  
  
The dining hall itself was beautiful. The walls were ornately decorated with paintings of previouse captains of this ship. In the middle of the table and above it was a golden chandeleir.  
  
Candles surrounded the room with very little electricly generated light, thus making it so romantic.  
  
"Well let's wait ten minutes before ordering." Relena said. "How about a small game until than?"  
  
Meanwhile back in Heeros room............  
  
"Haha!" Duo said with triumph as he surveyed his artwork.  
  
He had spraypainted hearts all over the front with a pink background. "Oie He is going to love this!"  
  
Just than he heard a beep, it was his watch.  
  
"Huh?" he looked down at his digital watch, "6:20. Oh yeah dinner!" he crammed the `shirt' back into the closet and bolted out of the room.  
  
"I better hurry." He said as he pulled on a black pair of pants and a black shirt. "Or she will never forgive me!" By she he meant Hilde, for the year and one half after Endless Waltz they had known each other living in the same building, working on the same junk yard. And finally she wanted to become closer than friends.....as did he. He was eighteen just like all the other pilots and she was seventeen.  
  
He ran as fast as he could down the hall sliding into the wall and running.  
  
Back at the dining hall......  
  
"Ready go!" Relena said amused as Heero and Wufei squared off. Each person had their favorite to win the match and money was being past around.  
  
They were participating in a grand tournament to pass the time until Duo arrived. Well maybe it wasn't so grand...... just a paper-rock-scizors elimenation game, but the two expert pilots took it like a war.  
  
"One...two.....three...go!" Hilde yelled.  
  
Heero swung his fist down: Rock. Wufei followed in suit but he wasn't so lucky: scizors.  
  
Wufei put his hands to his head and let out a loud scream, "NOOOOO how could I lose. I do not have the right to play the game of rock-scizors-paper with such a worthy adversary!" He put his head to the table.  
  
"C'mon Wufei it was a good game," Sally said grinning, "anyways here comes Duo!"  
  
Hilde turned her head in anticipation as her best friend ran frantically down the stairs. But than he tripped over a loose piece of rug and fell onto his face.  
  
"Omae o kuroso!" Duo yelled at the stairs as he regained his composture into the `I ment to do that look.'  
  
Hilde let out a sigh of relief as Duo came forward and sat down.  
  
"Am I late?" he asked slightly out of breath and slightly hurt.  
  
Relena shook her head, "We were just about to order."  
  
Duo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where were you?" Trowa asked with a stern look.  
  
"What are you? My teacher!" Duo said sarcastically, "Geez I was sleeping already."  
  
Trowa nodded as if pleased with the response, because after all it is Duo.... And one of his favorite hobbies is sleeping, but still............  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, can I take your order?"  
  
Relena nodded and they ordered.  
  
*******  
  
After a good feast everyone was about to call it quitz and hit the sack when Duo spoke up.  
  
"Hey it's only 8:00 how about a swim in the indoor pool?" he asked with anticipation, because he most certainly didn't want to sleep at the moment.  
  
"That's a great idea Duo!" Hilde said with a smile.  
  
They each ran back to their rooms and slipped on their trunks.  
  
But if they knew what Duo was going to do while they were swimming they would never have gone...........  
  
To be continued...............  
  
A/N: So how is the story? Chapter three in progress. I promise the next chapter there will be more comedy and romance than before so please check back and review.  
  
Seeya! 


	3. The swim among other things. (The romanc...

Part Three: The swim and the spray-paint  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of the characters that belong to Gundam Wing. This is a non-profit piece of fiction used to elongate he series which has so unjustly ended. Please refrain from suing me for you would not receive a great wealth if you chose to do so. You would get my Gamepro magazine, an old nineteen ninety eight windows ninety-eight computer, and my Wing Gundam Model. I do however own this fictional piece and one character in it. Amy is mine, completely from my imagination. Gundam Wing is owned by Funimation, all rights reserved. And finally the best part: Enjoy the fic!  
  
(Now this is the boring part where I tell you what they are wearing so bear with me)  
  
Relena walked out of her room wearing a pink bikini, followed closely by Hilde wearing likewise only blue, as did Dorothy with green.  
  
Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei jogged to catch up with the others.  
  
Heero was dressed in black swimming trunks.  
  
Wufei wore black swimming trunks with a golden dragon emblem sewn across the back.  
  
Quatre was wearing a pair of tan trunks and Trowa had on a pair of circus trunks.  
  
Sally slowly walked down the hall wearing an all black body suit, making the men by her whistle.  
  
"Where is Duo?" Heero asked as they made their way to the indoor pool.  
  
"I don't know.....but that worries me!" Quatre said.  
  
The girls slowly walked down the emerald colored stairway into the nice cool water, While Heero ran over to the diving board followed closely by Trowa and Wufei, while Quatre stepped in from the side of the pool.  
  
Relena shivered, "It sure is cold in here."  
  
"Ahh, you'll get used to it." Sally replied as she dove under water and came back to the top.  
  
Amy and Dorothy began racing back and forth while Hilde and Relena idly talked about `stuff'.  
  
"Incoming." Heero stated robotically.  
  
He than proceeded to sprint towards the end of the diving board and back flip into the pool.  
  
"Is he o.k.?" Hilde asked when they noticed him not coming up.  
  
Then Relena gave out a loud scream and vanished under the water.  
  
Meanwhile in Trowas' and Quatres' room......  
  
"Another prank.... Ahh this is the life." He said as he took Trowas' hair spray and replaced it with a can of disguised spray-paint.  
  
"He'll be surprised when in the morning he uses his hairspray and boom instant blue hair!" Duo snickered as he moved to Quatres' bed.  
  
He scrummaged around for a few seconds looking for something and when he found it he gave a yelp of joy.  
  
He slowly rose from under the bed, holding a pair of Quatres' favorite goggles.  
  
He picked up a little can of detail paint, which he also stored in that bag, and began tracing little circles inside circles to form a swirly circle in each eye.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take for him to notice!" he gave a small chuckle and then went back to his own room to get his white swimming trunks.  
  
Meanwhile back at the pool.....  
  
Everyone looked on in distress, frightened at what made Relena vanish.  
  
Suddenly Relena burst out of the water gasping for air. Heero followed her though certainly not gasping for air.  
  
"You guys should've seen your faces!" Heero laughed at their frightened glances.  
  
POW! POW!  
  
Relena smacked Heero upside the head and then gave him a kiss.  
  
He swam back astonished and caught off guard, and then he smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Trowa gave a small smirk and then sprinted to the edge of the diving board.  
  
He leapt into the air mixing somersaults with flips and finally landing perfectly in a needle position into the water. He had hardly made a sound or a splash.  
  
Just than a certain long haired baka ran into the room and skidded to a halt at the diving bored.  
  
"Did ya miss me?" he asked with his trademark grin, He than proceeded to flip into the pool landing in front of Hilde. "Hiya babe!" he gave her a hug and then yelled, "You are it!"  
  
She gave out a giggle and then began chasing everyone.  
  
"Come here Heero!" Hilde yelled as she went diving back under the water to chase him. She managed to grab some body's ankle and then pulled to the surface: It was the Silent Enigma formerly called Trowa.  
  
"Well I guess that means I am `it'." He stated.  
  
Hilde nodded than swam off.  
  
"Well Amy do not think you and Dorothy are too safe way over there!" he grinned, which surprised everyone then set out to get them.  
  
This went on for about an hour when the captain asked them to take to their beds.  
  
Duo grabbed Hilde by the hand before she left, "I had fun," he stared into her eyes and she replied quietly, "Me too." Duo gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back into his room.  
  
The next morning..................  
  
He had almost forgotten what he had done the previouse night but sure enough he heard three separate yells and all of them sounded like "DUOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
To be continued.............  
  
See I told ya it would get a bit more fluffy and funny, Comments flames, constructive critisism please R&R part four in progress! 


	4. Love enters the God of Death

The Beach  
  
By: Todd Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing nor any of its' charaters. Funimation along with some japenese company does. This piece of fiction is to simply elongate the series to the diehard fans I know are out there. Please refrain from suing for all you would get would be two gamepro magazines my crappy computer and my model of Wing Zero, oh yeah and did I mention an X-box? In this story is a character named amy, she was spawned purely from my imagination and is mine. Please refrain from using her unless you intend to ask, and finally please enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: This is for all of you that reveiwed though it may not be many.  
  
Duo sat on the edge of his bed packing up his things, the reason: they would be arriving at Zeguma beach this afternoon where they intended to stay for a few nights.  
  
Hilde put her head in the door, "Are you almost done, because we are about to head up to the deck and have lunch?"  
  
He winked and said, "I'll be right up babe."  
  
She grinned and walked up the stairs.  
  
`Alright you can do it, just do not mess with their stuff again.......I wonder if Quatre found out yet?' he thought.  
  
Somebody screamed in a high-pitched voice, `he found out.'  
  
He lazily got up from his bed and walked across the room and out of the door. Sinlight bathed through the windows, giving the hallway a beautiful appearance.  
  
He walked up the steps up onto the deck, he saw the others sit down at a fairly large table and he jogged to join them, he didn't see the stray sandal and slipped and fell on his face.(that happens a lot doesn't it?)  
  
"Omae o koruso!" he hissed at the sandal, "You better whatch your back or I might just wear you!"  
  
Hilde giggled as her comical friend threatened a sandal.  
  
"Hey what's for lunch?" he asked as he took his spot next to Hilde and Heero.  
  
"its tunafish sandwiches on white.... That o.k.?" Hilde replied.  
  
"That'll be great." He said as he surveyed the table.  
  
Quatre was chatting quietly to Dorothy, but he saw Quatres eyes widen as Dorothy made a motion with her hand.  
  
He looked over to Heero and Relena who were playing a game of cards, Heero was forced to wear a shirt with hearts all over it.....much to the liking of Relena.  
  
Wufei and Sally stood away from the group, Wufei was obviously teaching her karate. Sally came down hard with her right hand which Wufei evaded easily, he than proceeded to retell her how to do it again, she did and Wufei fell to his backside with an oof.  
  
Amy and Trowa were just smiling at eachother as they whispered back and forth.  
  
He turned to Hilde and smiled, "Pretty quiet out here."  
  
Hilde replied, "Yeah it is, so you want to go do something after lunch?"  
  
Duo responded, "Sure but what?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe me and you could go out for a walk around this huge ferry?" she said.  
  
"Alright, right after lunch!" Duo gave a grin as he looked over her shoulder and saw the tray of food coming. "Let us eat!" he rubbed his hands together and grabbed the first sandwich.  
  
11:00 am one hour until boat reaches beach  
  
She said to meet him here right by the lunch table at this time but she still wasn't here.  
  
He sighed and checked his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo!" Hilde cried as she rushed toward him.  
  
"It's alright babe!" he grinned and grabbed her hand, "let's begin our walk."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they began walking around the dock, it was beautiful.  
  
"Hey look there!" Hilde said as she pointed to a dolphin in the water.  
  
"Yeah It's pretty cute.........just like you." His voice trailed off as he stared her into the eyes.  
  
"Duo......I.......I.....love you." She stammered and kissed him on the lips. She stepped back waiting to see his response.  
  
At first he stood surprised, he touched his lips and grabbed her up into his arms, hugging her tightly, "I love you too babe!"  
  
They let out a few tears of happines when they heard a horn blow and then a voice crackled:  
  
"All passengers getting off at Zeguma beach please report to the releasing bay.  
  
"Well, that's us." Hilde said as they walked to their rooms.  
  
*************  
  
The group of teens walked off the ferry onto the sandy beach.  
  
"Well here we are!" Relena said as she waved her hand around the beach. "Now our hotel is up there." She pointed to a hill with a large building standing on it.  
  
"The Flower lil inn. What kind of name is that!" Wufei cried  
  
"It's a cute one Wufei!" Sally said as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Wufei blushed, "You onna!" he cried surprised.  
  
Sally dropped her bags and ran followed closely by a shocked Wufei.  
  
"I guess," Heero began. "We are going to be here for awhile, so we minus well get our trunks on."  
  
The others cheered.  
  
After getting dressed Duo grabbed a volleyball out of the bag. "Is anyone up for a game of beach volley ball?"  
  
"That's alright me Amy, Dorothy, Hilde and Sally will watch." Relena said with a grin.  
  
Wufei, Duo and Trowa stood on one side of the net while Quatre, Heero and Duo stood on the other. 


End file.
